nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Flags
Here you can see the flags of different nations, with a bit of explanation about the flags. Adamsburg Alinta Altharia http://img466.imageshack.us/img466/4813/alflagaw8.png The flower shape in the corner symbolises Altharia's national flower, called the goldstar. Originally, the flag was all black, with a large goldstar in the centre. This flag was in use for more than 600 years. When Altharia became a republic, a red stripe was added to the flag and the flower was decreased in size and moved to the upper left corner. Ametan Arjastan The Arjan flag is a relatively simple one compared to those of most other NSC nations, but the colours are symbolic: black stands for the tough past, red for the heartache of the present and white for the hope of a better future. Astique Colors of Astiquian flag were main colors of Nowaho tribe which founded Astique. Sun in the middle represent peace, union of four regions (Lost Heaven, Strawberry Islands, West Astique and Ladveya) and beautiful nature. Begonia Belvist Blondania Bokia Canamjik Canedonia Celeja Comino Cydoni-Gibberia The Cydu flag is a tricolore, with the red representing the country's strawberry fields that brought much wealth to the island, the purple indicates uniqueness from other nations, and yellow indicated the island's sunlight icon, which signifies moving in a new direction. The yellow can als ostand for wealth. Dafodillia Dalisska Doklea Effiland Eureka Felicitalya Fervorosia Funlandia Gabriel Giggshood http://i30.photobucket.com/albums/c303/giggsan/NSC/giggshood_edit.jpg Giggshood flag is quite easy to understand. The G stands for Giggs and H stands for Hood. The first and still running president is named Giggs so thats where the name origins from. The 3 stars symbols the 3 big mountains in Giggshood that runs like a stripe across the country just like on the flag. Gozitania Gozitania adopted the new flag on the 14th of November 2007, after in the first two editions that Gozitania participated in (NSC 13 and NSC 14), they had another flag. The flag is a symbol for all this microstate. The light red in the left and right of the flag represents the courage of all the Gozitanians The globe in the background represents that Gozitania must work hand in hand with all the people in the world. The cross is an important part of Gozitania's history as it also symbolises the Gozitanian unique identity. The G'' letter is the inital of Gozitania. The ''blue waves in the top-left and the bottom-right of the flag represent Gozitania as a centre for technology. For more details check out the official announcement of new flag. Halito Instir The Instirian flag is very symbolical. The five-branches flower is the national symbol of Instir. The three horizontal lanes indicate the conquering tribes. The colour of the flower and the lanes is blue, what indicate the coast of the Sea, and the Ocean, and Instir's two rivers: Muksti and Priksti. Jastistia JNPR Metohija Lost Isle Luniana / Лунияна The flag is called Eight United Under Five since the 8 ancient tribes are united into 5 provinces today. The 5 provinces are symbolized by the red star and the 8 ancient tribes are represented by the bluegreen wheel. The capital Henialioz is symbolized by the sun and the entire country is represented by the moon. Besides, the sun consists of 8 triangles representing the 8 ancient tribes, all being equal since they are sitting at a round table. The 4-pointed green star symbolizes the importance of the sea to Luniana, where a lot of seals live which are very important for the tourism in the wonderful and beautiful country of Luniana! Although the ancient tribes fought several wars amongst them, the Lunians are really peaceful nowadays and are animal loving. Lyapunovia Maccha-Brugia This flag was adapted right after the Maccha-Arjan war and NSC 16. The black border represents the war, and seeing as it's on the left side, it means that it's behind us. The yellow reflects Maccha-Brugia's image: 'The Land of the Light', i.e. Maccha-Brugia's positiveness. The symbolism behind the spiral is that the 2 former nations, Maccha-Bently and Brugia now really are 1 nation. Magna Grecia Mooseland The Flag symbolises the Crossroads between the Two mini islands of mooseland *Iguana Isle *Penguin Peninsula The blue is for the calm sea surrounding Mooseland and the white is the unity of the two Islands. Noizeland Ogiltere Orovoda The Orovodan flag represents the importance of water in the country. Two water drops on each sides of the flag reenforce the idea. In the middle, the national emblem is drawn: the Fleur-de-Lys. This flower is also the national emblem of Québec, a province of Canada, that shares many similarities and affiliations with Orovoda. Pangora Prasia Reignland Reym-L-Dneurb The 2 stripes on the side and the circle in the middle symbolize the 2 biggest rivers and the biggest lake in Reym-L-Dneurb. The 2 rivers are the longest on the northern continent and the lake is the 2nd largest (behind the Venerian lake). Rotterdamus Saint Joe & Southgulfia The yellow cross and the white background remind the colonial age. The green-blue background represent the sea and the country, the stars the USP. The big red star represents Cape Thimbu. Saksjaowie Scorpionia Shamitri Sillycone Valley Somborian Republic Spila Uniteria is the current flag of Spila. It was adopted on June 10th, 2007, following the enlargement of the Spilian territory. The flag is a tricolor (red, blue and yellow) with a black pattern in the middle in shape of the country's borders. The country had two different flags before, which can be seen on the Spilian Wiki page. St. Lotus Sunland Swelatie Tír an Abhainn Tohru Tomstria Ugaly Surstrumpebrogen was adopted as Ugaly's official flag at the same time as the nation's creation. The origins of the flag colors are pretty unclear, but according to legend, the stripes are a pattern from the favorite pair of socks of the nation's founder, Doo E. Fuel, with the green waves symbolizing foot sweat. Uranium Zing Islands Viola Per Sempre Vorhota Xanadu Xorientia Xorientian flag is very symbolic. Green triangle surrounded by blue represents Xorientian peninsula. Green and blue colours represent connection of continental and seaside manners. Specially are notified the Sun (which represents Xorientia as eastmost country at continent) and the sea. Of course, there is a crown which means kingdom. Yaponesia Zaprya Zombira